


I want to see him again

by Nominhelpme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And yet, Anyways time for real tags, Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I PROMISE THIS ISNT SMUT LMFAO IDK WHY AO3 DID THIS TI ME, I want everyone to know i DIDNT PUT THOSE EMOJIS, Jousting but make it...minecaft tournaments, M/M, Name one reason why niki and techno arent the supreme duo, Niki and techno of course, Oh wait, Prince Techno, Uh wtf else do i tag this, You fucking cant kekw, You know i had to add my favourite duo, i put the two eyed and yet, 🍆💦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: Holy fuck I finally finished chapter 1 lmfaoIt wouldve been out sooner had I just ,,, stuck with one idea and didnt rewrite this 18 billion times lol
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 532
Collections: Ballroom AU





	1. Ball dancing AU pog

With a face as cold as stone, Techno stood in front of his father, a clear sign that not only was he the  _ prince,  _ but, as well as Sleepy Kingdoms representative. The pink haired preteen was lined up with the other children who would be taking part in the annual tournament. It was a fun festival where the children, of anyone, would have a friendly match against one another until only one of the representatives remained. King Blade had selected his youngest son, Techno, as the representative of their country. The pinkette was intimidating, to say the least. With hard eyes, voidless of any emotion, he scanned his opponents, not looking even a bit nervous. His lips were always pressed in a straight line, and constantly furrowed eyebrows adorned his forehead. He looked like he would surely win this tournament. 

Dream sat in the stands, holding his bestfriends hand, excitedly scanning everyone who would be playing in the games this year. Pure child-like glee filled his wide doe sized eyes. He had wanted to participate this year, after being a huge fan, but his birthday was a month too late to meet the minimum age requirement, which, as Sapnap would say, was a total bummer. Besides his small amount of disappointment, Dream was excited to watch! And, well,  _ everybody _ looked cool. Most people stood with beaming smiles and fancy weapons, though, one boy with light pink hair stood in front of the king of Sleepy Kingdom. The two looked like exact replicas, their genetics must be near carbon copies. Had the clear relation between the king and the boy not been sign enough, the gold crown sitting on top of the pinkettes head was. The crown had careful carvings around it, gems sticking in particularly big intricate areas. The colours of the gems were nearly opposite of the kings, Dream wondered whether it was more similar to the prince's mothers or unique to his own style.

"Hey, Dream." A hand waved in front of the distracted blonds face. Dreams eyes focused onto the pale waving appendage, going slightly cross eyed. "Huh?" "You zoned out, dude. The games are about to begin." George smiled teasingly, turning Dreams head towards the middle area of the stadium. The prince with pink hair confidently walked across the grass field, the other entries following closely behind. They seemed to cower in the tall shadow the prince cast upon them. Dream couldn't blame them, the pinkette was, to put it bluntly, fucking huge. He had to be no more than twelve, though Dream wouldn't be surprised if he was eleven, and stood at about five foot five inches. Dream himself was one month away from being eleven and stood at a measly five foot, which he used to find impressive, until seeing the prince. George stood around four foot nine and the other kids Dreams age weren't much taller than his tundric best friend. Dream watched as the pinkettes hands disappeared into the long pink hair, it hung down to the boy's shoulders. With delicately pale fingers, Techno combed his hair back until it was tied into a small, messy ponytail. The slightly shorter strands of his hair, his bangs, fell back over his face, framing his features near perfect. Dream lips felt dry, his tongue poking out to swipe over the muscle subconsciously. George smirked at his blonde friend, suppressing a laugh, " _ simp." _

Technos axe spun between his fingers, raised above his head. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes was fallen to the floor in front of him, her eyes wide and lips pulled back into a snarl. Techno smiled down at her, "'t'was fun." The prince remarked, swinging the diamond axe down, slamming it against the girls chestplate. A buzzer sound and the girl huffed, taking Technos outstretched hand. "You win this year, TechnoBlade! But I'll train harder to best you next year!" Techno bit back another smile, "you'll have to train for another  _ hundred years _ , nerd." The girl laughed softly, gently punching the prince's shoulder. "I did better this year though, right? All of that training with you really paid off!" Techno hummed, ruffling the blonde's hair, "sure, Niki, sure." Niki rolled her eyes before waving goodbye, jogging towards the losers section. She'd have a chance to come back to the finals if she beats everyone else who lost, and despite what some may think, Techno  _ knew  _ she was going to win

Every. Single. Fight.

He hadn't trained her every week for nothing, right? 

Dreams' jaw was nearly on the floor by the time the first resting period began. George whooped loudly at their friend Karl, even though he lost his fight, he did so good for his first year. The blond watched as Techno fell back onto the grass, back hitting the ground before his head rested on one of his thrown back arms. The pinkette placed his other arm over his eyes, body untensing under the warm sun. "Dream! Dude, you've seriously been staring at that guy  _ forever _ ." Sapnap stressed the last word, body just barely hanging on by some random metal bar. Dream screamed before covering his mouth, glaring at Sapnap, "how did you get up here? Sapnap! We're 10 feet off the ground!" George giggled, "oh here we go." 

Dream flustered up to his feet, carefully stepping over the boundaries railing to stand in front of whatever the hell Sapnap was hanging off of. The blond wound his arm carefully around sapnaps waist. At least if he fell right now, Dream could try and pull a miracle save. "Oh stop worrying,  _ mom _ . I just wanted to see you guys!"

_ "Stop worrying?!"  _ Dream shouted, reaching his other hand up to pinch the side of the youngests neck, cursing him out quietly. George laughed loudly at Sapnaps pained cries, tears forming in his eyes as Dreams cursed towards the black haired boy got more and more aggressive. Sapnap whined loudly, fingers slightly slipping from the bar. Dream froze, George's eyes went wide and his laughter froze, Sapnap held his breath. Dream quickly reached his other arm around Sapnap, "get your legs up here, idiot." Dream mumbled into the other boys' neck, looking down at the ground below. No soft landing. Sapnap made whining noises as he swung his legs up, trying to get his right foot up first. 

Techno moved his arm, tilting his head in the direction of all of the noise. A pretty face stared back at him, fear in their beautiful green eyes. As if on autopilot, Techno stood up and walked towards the blond and their friend hanging off a decoration part of the stadium. With a sigh, Techno jumped up onto one of the side ledges, throwing his arms high enough to grab onto the next one he'd have to climb onto.

Techno sat just slightly below the flailing legs of the black haired boy. The blond whispered something to his friend, staring at Techno. The guys' legs finally stopped kicking, giving Techno the opportunity to reach up and gently push the other boy up by the bottom of his thighs the blond stood up with the other the higher Techno pushed him, taking most of the weight off of his hands. The boys feet perched on the stadium floor and he quickly launched himself over the barrier, landing right next to another boy, desperately holding onto them while shouted loud exclamations of "Why did I do that!?" 

Dream stared at the pinkette, hands clammy and eyes wide, "thank you…" he mumbled to the other. The prince looked at him before giving a half smile. He blinked twice in a row before disappearing. Dream screamed and quickly looked over the railing, heart pounding in his chest. The prince stood safely at the bottom, shoulders slowly shaking in silent laughter as he stared up at Dream. "Don't do that!" He shouted at the taller boy, frowning. The pinkette grinned up at him before turning around, walking right back to the exact spot he had laid in before, recreating the exact same position he was in before as well.

_ He's like a cat _

Dream quietly grumbled under his breath, hesitating before stepping away from the bar and back over the barrier railings, sitting down beside Sapnap who immediately curled around him. Dream looked down at the mop of hair directly pressed against his chest, laughing quietly. "Have you learnt your lesson, Sap?" "Yes, Dream." Came the others response, muffled against Dreams tunic. The blond laughed quietly again, placing his hand on Sapnaps head, curling his fingers in the long strands of raven hair.


	2. Chaoter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally finished chap 2 and its 2k words 👁🐽👁  
> Maybe I'll make chapter 3 3k, just for laughs lmao.  
> Per usual, not beta read 💀

"I seriously cannot stop thinking about that guy." Dream sighed, walking down the streets of their small town, fingers laced tightly with Sapnaps. "Oh, that guy who helped me? Prince Blade?" Dream nodded, glancing down at their connected hands, playing with the younger boy's ring. "Uhuh. It's been five years and yet he still shows up in my dreams. It's getting ridiculous, honestly." Sapnap, reaching his other hand forward to tightly squeeze his taller friends cheek, "Dreamiepoo is in love~" With a quirky scoff, Dream pushed the boys hand away, laughing softly, "God you're so stupid." "And you're painfully in love with a prince from a kingdom that's a four day carriage trip away. Also, said prince is way cooler than you." Dream gripped his chest tightly, forcing tears to fill in his eyes as he stopped walking, tilting his head down, "damn, Sap…. really kicking a man when he's down, huu?" "Man?! You literally  _ just  _ turned 16, freak." The tears Dream had forced to appear in his eyes, to really make the whole gag come together, immediately fell down his face as a rough wheeze like laugh ripped it's way throughout his body. " _ Freak?!" _

George shook his head, watching from one of the small fruit stands he was currently shopping at. He heard his two friends the second they turned down his street. "Dream, Sapnap! Shut up! You're disturbing the peace of the villagers!" A few bystanders laughed at the trio, more so laughing at Dreams bright red and tear streaked face. Sapnap gasped loudly, immediately letting go of Dreams hand to run towards their eldest friend, arms spread wide. "Gogy!!! You didn't tell me you had to shop! I would've come with you rather than hang out with that, chump!" Dreams knees nearly gave out, his entire frame shaking as he slowly bent in on himself, nearly folded in half as he laughed. "How do you come up with those!? What the hell even is a chump?" Sapnap glared at Dream from over George's shoulder, which the other sneered at, "That's for me to know and you to be!" Dreams knees immediately gave out, collapsing on the ground in a heap of loud laughter, tears freely flowing in an overwhelming wave. "Dream! your pants are gonna get di-..." George sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, turning his head slightly to glare up at Sapnap, "look what you've done! Now I have to do his laundry again!" The raven haired boy laughed softly, grinning widely down at George, his fang like front teeth shining against the sun. With a huff, George shook his head and turned back to look at Dream. "Seriously...what am I gonna do with you both? One is in love with some pink hair psycho and the other is an idiot…" "I sure hope I'm the idiot." Dreams body crumbled again, fists pounding against the dirt ground, the dirt directly below his face slowly turning to mud. George covered his face, trying to rub away his smile. "I seriously can't believe you two are my friends." Sapnap grinned, hugging the shorter man tighter, "that's right, baby! Your  _ only _ friends!" Dreams' body gave out, leaving him to lay directly on the ground. "So much fucking laundry…" George mumbled, staring at Dream through the cracks of his fingers. Even though his friends were stupid, love sick, and flat out annoying, George loved them dearly.

Just as the brunette was going to reach towards his blond friend, horse hooves echoed around them, the sound of a horse shaking their hair, following soon after. George looked away from Dream, curiously examining the carriage. If the pink curtains weren't sign enough the it was the Sleepy Kingdom, King Blade and his son stepping through the doors was. "Dream!" George quickly shouted, desperate to make his friend stand the hell up and not embarrass himself in front of his  _ five year long crush _ . The blond looked up at George, following the elders line of sight. 

To say Dream wishes to drop dead was an understatement. Green eyes met with soft red ones, amusement written all over the pinkettes face. As quick as possible, Dream sat up, dusting himself off. He gave a quick bow to the prince and king, taking note of Technos eyes filled with glee as he nodded his head back in a small bow. "Fuck." Dream mumbled to himself the second he stood beside Sapnap and George. Actually, behind them. Hiding his clothes behind his shorter friends, wiping his face to rid of the tears. "Techno, make friends with the people, I have to speak to king Eret." The pinkette looked up at his taller father, nodding, "Yes, father." The king reached a fan forward to ruffle the boys' hair before walking off with two nights by his side. 

Dream took in the appearance of the older boy. He had grown significantly taller, though they were almost level in height compared to when they were kids. His hair had grown longer, reaching past his shoulders. And, once again to be blunt, Techno was fucking  _ ripped. _ Dream stared at the muscles of the other, eyes drifting from his legs up to his chest before going to his biceps, which, in his humble opinion, would look incredible wrapped around his waist. Dreams eyebrows furrowed as it appeared as if the arms were getting closer, and closer. The blonds eyes went wide when he felt a hand on his face, a thumb stroking his cheek. George and Sapnap had moved away from him, standing together a few steps away, watching Dream carefully. "You have mud on your face." The prince mumbled, running his finger against the dirt. "T-thank you." Dream stuttered out. He wanted to look anywhere but at the others eyes and yet that wasn't working out to well, the blonds eyes landing on the others neck. Wouldn't that neck just look  _ beautiful  _ with kiss mark's covering it?" Sapnap chuckled quietly, noticing his best friends' gaze. "Aye, Dream! Why don't you show prince Blade around the kingdom?" The blonds head snapped up, glaring daggers at his raven haired friend. "Hm." Techno hummed. Dream could practically feel the vibrations of the low vibrato in his soul. "If you would be willing, I would greatly appreciate a tour. I've been here before, as I'm sure you're aware, but I never got to look around." Dreams mouth ran dry, tongue stuck to the top of his mouth, but he managed to give a short nod. Techno grinned and nodded, turning his head back to stare at the pair watching them. "I hope you don't mind me taking him away?" George glared slightly, taking a few steps forward to be stood in front of the other. "When do you plan to have him back?" Though he was shorter, Techno seemed a bit startled. "I… before my father gets back here? Less than two hours?" George nodded, his glare raiding into a smile when he turned to Dream, pulling the boy in for a tight hug (and excuse to pat off any more dirt, which was mainly on Dreams rear). 

Techno walked with Dream quietly, their arms brushing. "The little one is scary. Taking you out for a walk felt almost as intense as asking for your hand in marriage." Dreams eyes went wide and his face exploded into various shades of red, pink and purple. "M-marriage." He mumbled to himself, eyes glued to the ground. Techno looked at Dream, smiling widely. God, this kid is just as cute as he remembers. 

It hadn't been Technos plan to hang out alone with the boy he met five years ago, though he can't say he wasn't hoping to see him again when he agreed to join his father on the trip here. The surprise he felt when he noticed a body collapsed on the ground was what made him ask his father to stop the carriage, an incredible idea, in his opinion. The shock he felt when he saw a mop of blond hair and then familiar green eyed was quick to fade into happiness and excitement. The boy was way taller than before, though still slightly shorter. His shoulders weren't too broad but he had clear outlines of muscles, Techno wanted to know what he did to maintain such a slim but strong looking body. Aside from that, Dream looked the same. The same cute freckles dusted his cheeks, which still were full of baby fat, and his hair still framed his face, a little more curly but still the same. 

"Over there is why Sapnap and I practice for the tournaments." Techno snapped out of his train of thought, following Dreams pointed finger. A field full of what normal people would view as garbage was his view. Wheels from carriages littered the ground, fallen logs deliberately moved in a particular place. Cushions from couches framed a particularly large area, probably where Dream and his sparred. Techno hummed quietly, smiling. "'S cute." He offered, looking at the area. Dream chuckled, nerves fading at the memories flooding his mind. "Would you like me to teach you our routine?" What a stupid question, Dreams brain immediately spat, more insults readying up. 

They were cut off by a deep chuckle and a brilliantly bright smile, "I'd like that, Dream."

The pair stood in the center of the area, Technos curious eyes dragging over every individual section. "The wheels, we can start there." Dream slipped off his dirty hoodie, a tight tunic underneath. Techno watched as the boy walked towards the wheels, his back muscles flexing against the shirt. Dream turned his head back to smile at Techno before beginning. Immediately, Dream hoped from one wheel to the other, body spinning in the air as he avoided the small makeshift spears lined around. It was one of the few agility tests Sapnap and himself had created, one that George was  _ weirdly  _ good at. Dream landed at the final wheel, right on a red line (a banner from a Christmas festival, Techno assumes). "Tada!" Techno claps his hands together, smiling. "You're very agile, Dream." The blond nodded, "it's one of my strong suites since I'm not the strongest guy around." Dream mumbled, cheeks dusting pink. Techno smiled and walked towards the first wheel, examining it. "Wanna give it a try?" The pinkette nodded. Dream counted down from 3, the second the word go left his lips, Techno took off. There were a lot less acrobatic type moves from Techno, he put more trust in his powerful legs to launch him from point A to point B. He was ungrateful but he was quick, finishing nearly as fast as Dream had. The blond stared with pride, which he shouldn't be feeling for someone he's met literally twice. "Yeah, you're a natural." He praised with a wide smile. Techno grinned and walked towards the blond, "what's next?"

George stood up angrily, "has the prince kidnapped my favourite son?" Sapnap gasped, jaw dropping. "How  _ dare  _ you." He feigned anger, glaring at the elder. "You aren't my son, Sapnap. We're literally dating." The younger boys' eyes went wide, lips forming an o shape. "Oh yeah…" George suppressed the urge to smack himself in the face, instead looking around the corner again. "George, calm down. The village is huge, I'm sure they're not even done yet." "Or Dream is dead." Sapnal snorted, rolling his eyes. "Do you want me to go look for them?" The brunette turned to face Sapnap with puppy dog eyes, "would you?" The younger boy chuckled and nodded, standing up from his chair. He reached forward and ruffled his boyfriends hair before walking in the direction Dream and Techno had first gone. He hadn't even made it to the cooler sections of the village when he found the pair. They were laid on the grass, chests raising and falling. They each had mud dirtying their clothes and they were laid in the middle of the sparring section. Sapnap pursued his lips, suppressing a coo. He watched as Technos hand inched closer to Dreams own, their pinkies lacing together. To stop himself from screaming in glee, Sapnap turned around and ran back to George. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet this story isnt reslly meeting the expectations you had with my original one shot version of this 💀 chapter 3 will (hopefully) tie it all together for you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again not beta read!!   
> this took so long.... sorry about that 😔

"they’re being so fucking gay, George," Sapnap said the minute he flung his body back in his chair. the brunette startled, dropping the apple he was holding. they both watched as it rolled to one side, the uneven table making it go faster than gravity would normally allow. it thumped to the ground and continued rolling until it bumped against dark brown boots. George immediately sat up and threw his arms around Dream, who had been trying to sneak up on them. "that was way more than two hours." the brunette seethed, glaring up at Techno from behind the hair of his best friend. Dream chuckled and wrapped an arm loosely around George, "that was my fault, not his. we ended up sparring a bit." Techno smiled at Dream, eyes soft and full of what looked like pride. "he beat me _ twice." _ Techno bragged. Sapnap snorted, "and how many times did you beat him." Dream turned his attention to his black-haired friend, "your lack of faith in me is incredibly insulting and I will no longer be helping you with archery." Immediately the youngest began to whine, getting up from his chair to hug dream from behind, throwing all of his weight onto the blond. Techno watched with small curiosity and a light smile. George was still staring at the pinkette, slipping away from Dream, ignoring the sound as both Dream and Sapnap fell to the ground without his support. George walked towards Techno and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to the other side of the eating area.

"Do you like him?" and there it was, Techno mused to himself. he was waiting for another terrifying confrontation from the shortest of the three. "Yes. I do." George let his tough facade fall in place of a bright smile, "that’s good. that’s really good. Dream can't run away with you yet, you have to wait for him. Can you? Can you wait for him?" Techno nodded slowly, "As dumb and irresponsible as it is, I will. I'll wait until he needs me to. I'd also stop waiting if he asked. but  _ only _ if he asks." George nodded before opening his mouth again, ready to ask a more serious question. "If he goes with you, will he be free?" Technos head tilted. "The life of a Nobel is exhausting and constricting. Dream  _ needs  _ to be outside, to be doing anything. Will he have that if he were to be with you?" Techno smiled, happiness blooming in his chest at the proof of Dream having such an incredible friend. "Yes, George. He will be his own person, I already planned to make him not have to be in the light of a king if he didn't wish. We haven't had the chance to get to know each other but I want to. I want to get to know him the same way you do. know what makes him feel free." George wipes away a stray tear off of his cheek, chuckling quietly. "That's good. This is good. I… I will bring him to you when he's ready." Techno sucked in a deep breath, pulling the shorter boy in for a tight hug. 

"Woah!!! Paws off, dude!" Sapnap looked away from Dream, who he was wrestling with on the ground (sorry, George.) He stood up and pulled George back, glaring at Techno playfully. "Dream may have accepted you the second you breathed but he," Sapnap pinched Georges cheeks, "is mine to baby." George scoffed and slapped Sapnap on the back of the head. "Shut up, you possessive simp." Sapnap nodded, pointing at Techno, "Yeah, simp." George groaned and shook his head, bowing his head in apologies to Techno, "sorry. Sapnap is a real piece of work." George grabbed the tip of Sapnaps ear, twisting it as he pulled him away from the prince. As he passed, George gently kicked the bottom of Dreams foot. The blond took the hint and walked up to Techno, hands folded behind his own back. "It was great to see you again, Techno. I'm sorry if my friends were overwhelming-" Techno shook his head, pink hair falling to slightly cover his face, "not at all. It made me happy to know they hadn't changed either." Dream smiled and nodded slightly. The pair stood in silence for a moment, Techno watching with curious eyes as Dream had an internal battle with himself on whether to hug the prince or not. "Techno! Come on, Son!" A powerful voice boomed over the section of the village they stood in. Techno looked towards his father before landing back on Dream. "Till we meet again?" Dream smiled and quickly surged forward, placing a kiss on the prince's right cheek before stepping back and walking towards George and Sapnap, standing behind them like he had done when Techno first arrived. The pinkettes entire body flamed red as he walked towards his father, who had a wide grin on his face. 

"who was the blond boy?" King Blade asked after they crossed the bridge leading away from Erets kingdom. "A… friend." The king hummed, "I would believe you if you hadn't tried to cut off Tommy's lips the last time he gave you a kiss on your cheek. "Yeah, but that's Tommy." "or the time you  _ screamed, _ " the king put a condescending amount of glee behind the word, "when Wilbur hugged you." Techno sighed, turning to look out the window of the carriage, watching the trees fade from beautiful bright greens to the shade of darker bushes and ferns of the sort. "Is he the reason why you never agreed to meet any of the princes and princesses I had planned for you?" Techno nodded.

A blanket of comfortable silence laid atop of them before Techno broke it with a quiet mumble of, "It's dumb, how much I like him. we met once when we were kids, and it was a brief interaction at most, and now I only saw him for the better of two hours. Why do I feel like he's the one? Like I want to do anything and everything he requests?" The king grinned, "did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?" Techno turned to look at his father, shaking his head, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Well, we also met when we were kids. She was the daughter of a dear friend of grandpa Blade and we immediately were deemed as best friends. we hung out the _ entire _ day. And then, we never saw each other again for years. The next time I saw her was at a tournament when I was twenty three. She was participating and  _ kicked my ass _ . And it was as if we never had that aggressively large period of time apart. we immediately picked up with how we left off. Jokes, though now more mature, were the star of our conversation. Did you experience that with your blond boy? As if you never were apart and it was easy to be overly comfortable around him?" Technos mouth felt dry as he nodded, father grinning widely. "He's your other half, like she is mine. Do you wish for me to summon him to the palace on your seventeenth birthday?" The pinkette quickly shook his head, "no, no. I want him to come to me when he's ready." The king grinned and reached a hand up to his son's head, ruffling the pink hair below. "Ah, you're so grown up now. Can't wait for Phil to hear about this." Technos face bloomed red as he pushed his fathers hand away, grumbling lightly about never telling the king anything ever again. 

Dream sighed, fingers making a loud and annoying rhythm against the barrels surface he was sitting on top of. The pencil the brunette was holding snapped, "Dream! Stop with the tapping!" He cried out, pulling at his own hair. Sapnap woke up with a start, head nearly banging against Dreams' as he shot up. He sighed loudly, "great! you woke up the baby, George!" Sapnap nodded, cuddling back into Dreams side, "the baby is  _ very _ upset about being woken up, Gogy." the youngest whined tiredly, pressing further into his childhood friends' side. George shook his head, "could you two please be quiet? Or… go elsewhere? This is my resumé you're disrupting." Sapnap huffed, "as if you even have to write one of those. Punz is basically frothing at the mouth every time you visit the knights training ground." Dream giggled and nodded, "It's true. He's just waiting for you to turn nineteen!" George rolled his eyes, "that's not very formal. or fair. I will be writing this dumb resumé and you two will leave me alone! go gossip about Dreams crush on the pink prince or spar!" George flicked his wrist before burrowing back into the page, aggressively scribbling. Sapnap sighed and stood up with Dream, the pair walking just out of earshot of the eldest. they laid on the ground side by side, Sapnaps leg thrown over Dreams' waist. "What you wanna talk about, Dreamie?" He shrugged and laid his hand at the back of Sapnaps head, playing with the small strands of hair that rested there. "How are you and George doing, Panda?" the youngest hummed quietly, smiling to himself. "perfect. I'm still as childishly annoying and he's still overly boring in the funniest way." Dream snorted, pressing his head against the crook of Sapnaps neck to quiet down his laughter, not wanting to piss George off. "And how are you and Pig?" Dream huffed, pulling on the youngests hair slightly, "stop calling him that! and… I don't know. I haven't seen him since but you know about the cloak that showed up that Eret brought to me, which was so embarrassing and i  _ will _ be giving him shit for it when we next meet." Sapnap scoffed, "as if, You havent taken that stupid green cloak off since you got it. it  _ reeks _ , Dream!" "Don't lie! I just washed it!" 

Techno grunted as Niki slammed him against the ground, his arms raising in surrender,"I please guilty! Get off me you crazy bisexual!" Niki laughed loudly, rolling off of the prince and landed down in front of him, their heads lined side by side. "So, did blondie ever thank you for the gift?" Techno shook his head, "I told Eret not to let him. He also told me that he always wears it." A giddy smile overtook the princes' expression, Niki faked a gag. "God I wish i could take a picture of you at times like this." "I would have you beheaded." Niki sighed dramatically, "I know, it's what stops me." With a huff, Techno sat up and got to his feet, walking away from the girl to instead out away his sparring weapon. "Isn't your ball soon?" Techno grunted in confirmation, walking back towards his room. Niki followed and they entered the large room, the ceiling tens of feet above their heads. Techno grabbed onto the ladder in the middle of the room, swinging himself up and onto his ascended bed, flopping down on it. Niki sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the middle of the room. "Do you think he'll come?" "who?" Niki rolled her eyes, "Dream, obviously." Techno made an o shape with his mouth, silently thinking. "Perhaps? I'm not sure. George told me he's almost done with everything at Erets kingdom but… what if he decides to stay there? I couldn't blame him, his family is there, after all." Niki nodded, folding her legs criss cross and facing the prince. "That's true, but he can always visit them whenever he wants. It's a long journey, sure, but we could make a train track leading all the way to Erets kingdom! Your father has been wanting to do that anyways, for easier trading." Techno hummed and covered his eyes with one arm, "That's true. Im not sure if he'll come." "But you want him to." Techno nodded, sighing quietly, "but… I want him to." 

"So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" George looked towards his blond friend, frowning."You're not going to Technos ball?" Dream forced down a bitter scoff, "why would I go just to watch him get married off to some random person?" Sapnaps eyebrows furrowed as he looked at George, who looked equally as confused. "Ah.. fuck. I'm gonna go hang out with Fundy. Catch you guys later?" And the blond was gone before either could speak again. "What the fuck?" Sapnap mumbled, confusion getting the best of him. "Does Dream think that… the ball is a… an engagement announcement?" George scoffed loudly, throwing his hands up in defeat, "how many years has he been crushing on Techno? No more than 7 years now? And he doesn't know it's his eighteenth birthday in two days?" Sapnap rubbed his face. "An idiot! We're best friends with an absolute imbecile, Sapnap! A moron!" The raven-haired boy sat up and walked next to his boyfriend, rubbing his arm soothingly, "maybe Fundy will tell him?" George rolled his eyes, still murmuring to himself about Dreams IQ. 

Dream slipped through the adopted princes' window, landing on top of the gingers stomach. The prince, now winded, pushed Dream off and coughed into his elbow. "Are you… are you trying to kill me?!" Dream laughed, leaning against the wall, "no. Though that'd be a hilarious way to go." Fundy scoffed and sat up, facing Dream with curious eyes, "what brings you here?" "boy problems." Fundy grins, eyes now filled with joy, "Finally gonna give up on Techno?" Dream frowned, biting his lip. "I might have to." The princes' wide smile dropped and he became confused once again, "Oh… this is  _ real _ boy problems." The blond nodded and covered his face with long, pale fingers. "I think Techno is getting engaged at this ball." immediately Fundy had to suppress a laugh. "Uhuh... what makes you think that?" "He's eighteen! His father had always been having balls for him to meet possible spouses …they must have finally selected someone good enough." Fundy bit his lip, aggressively trying to hold back his words. With a shaky breath, he smiled, "I have an idea." Dream peaked from between his fingers, "go to the ball. See him one last time." Obviously, Fundy knew Techno wasn't getting married and his plan was for Techno to think Dream came to him all on his own. Dream thought for a moment, frowning, "should I?" Fundy nodded encouragingly, "yes. without a doubt." the blond nodded slowly before leaning forward to tightly wrap his arms around the prince, "thank you, Fundy. I'll ask George to help sneak me in." Fundy froze, "sneak? Wh-" "Bye, Fundy! I'll see you later!" Fundy shoved his head out of the window, watching as Dream slid down the castle's shingles, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SNEAK? HEY!" Dream landed on the green grass, turning around for a moment to wave goodbye to the red faced prince, unable to hear his screeches. "Thank you, Fundy! I'll see you when I return!" Fundy cried out in annoyance watching Dreams retreating figure. 

Dream sat behind George on the stallion, hands rested on his hips. Sapnap had begged to come but was unable, someone needed to stay home and watch the cats. "Are you really not going to go as yourself?" Dream shook his head, "I don't want him to know." George sighed, he wanted to tell Dream that this was nothing more than a birthday ball but Fundy had sent a knight to send him a letter, begging him not to tell. So, he didn't. He made his friend a childish mask and got him new clothes that Techno wouldn't have been able to recognize and then they were on their way. Thankfully due to horse exclusive pathways, it would only take a day and a half to reach the Sleepy kingdom. 

Dream walked through the hallways of an unfamiliar palace, following behind George, who was clad in knight armor. He entered the large ballroom and looked around, eyes scanning the crowd before landing further above. Techno sat beside his parents, looking incredibly bored. Dream smiled small beneath the mask, ducking his head down as he weaved between random party goers. As he neared the drink table, the sound of a soft pianos cry filled the room. Immediately everyone gathered around, pairing up and joining in a synchronized, but unique to their own, dance. Dream gasped as a hand grabbed his lower arm, dragging him into a forced dance. A laugh, which he practiced thoroughly to make  _ not _ sound like his usual wheeze, erupted from his throat. Dream reached his own hand against the persons back, looking up for a brief moment. Pink. his vision was filled with a familiar and beautiful pink. his pink. Technos pink. Dream shook away his nerves as they fell into a stiff but clean dance. Technos jaw was clenched, Dream noticed. The gravelly voice croaked out a short question,"Who are you." Dream laughed at the irony of it all, gently pushing Techno down into a dip, allowing the prince to sidestep back up, their legs slotted together perfectly as they danced. Techno began a stride backwards, pulling Dream along, "ah, why must you rush this my dear prince? The song is still just beginning." Dream grinned, pulling the pink haired frowning boy back in a quick dance, prancing around him in a series of twirls and careful carries. Everytime the blond lifted Techno into the air, the prince would huff in clear anger. "Where did you come from?" Techno tried another question, allowing himself to lean more against his dance partner, a simple and quick dip. "Far away." He answered, once again raising Technos feet above the ground, twirling around before placing him back down. Techno rolled his eyes, "Why are you here?" "To dance." The music picked up in volume, their once easy and simple dance turning complicated and fast. "What's your name?" Techno asked. The masked man spun him out, now only connected by their hands. Techno did as he should, spinning on both of his feet, his braided hair slowly coming loose to move with him. The boys head tilted, a pink tongue poking out from between his lips, swiping against them. Dream pulled Techno back carefully, their chests pressing against each other's for a moment, "call me Dré." "Dré? That's a weird name." "Whatever you say, my prince." The music became soft again, the pair slowing their steps down to match those around them. Thankfully, the attention of the guests had shifted towards his beautiful mothers elegant dance and his fathers...less than graceful steps. "Are you a prince?" Techno asked once he turned his attention back to the boy he was still trying to lead away. Dream, or as he was now known as, Dré, released a loud laugh, "as if! People of your standard would refer to me as a peasant I believe." Techno hummed, slightly relaxing into the dance, jaw unclenching for a brief moment, "may I ask how you got in?" "If I told you I was snuck in by a guard?" "I wouldn't believe you." Dream smiled, "then I suppose I wasn't and snuck in on my own." Techno frowned, peering around at the knights lined up along the walls, "which one was it?" Dreams eyebrow raised, "why would I tell you that? You would imprison them." "Of course! What type of failure of a guard let's in some random boy who doesn't even live here?" Dream shrugged, raising their hands slightly higher in the air, their steps increasing in speed again. Techno hadn't even realized they were still dancing. They did a long drawn out turn and landed in a dip. Dream lowered himself with Techno this time, gently pressing his lips against the princes, "it was lovely dancing with you, my prince. I'll see you again." Dream released the other, disappearing into the crowd as the piano slowed down, all other instruments haunting as well. Technos body began to fall against the ground, only avoiding a sore rear thanks to his personal knights, Will and Phil, catching him, their arms wrapped around each of his.

Techno walked back to his seat, falling into the cushioned throne with a quiet huff, "thank you for getting rid of that person, did you figure out what they wanted?" Techno looked up at his father, "he wanted to dance." The kings expression turned confused while the queen smiled, having seen the entire thing, "well that's alright then, isn't it? A dance brings no harm, my loves. Maybe we should hold more balls, he may want to dance again." Techno nodded slowly, "yeah… maybe he would." 

Dream grinned, giving his friend clad in silver armor a hug, "thank you for doing that George." "No problem," the knight smiled, "but, may I ask why you needed to get in?" Dreams grin slowly faded into a light smile, his mask now off his face and tucked into his suit pocket, "I wanted to dance with him at least once." George sighed sadly, pulling his friend in for another tight hug. "So you're giving up on him, after all these years? Even though no engagement was announced?" "I don't want to chase after him if he's no longer available, I guess. This is for the best, isn't it?" Georged frowned and looked to the ground, "You wanna come home with me?" Dream asked, "I can't just yet. Fundy asked me to speak to King Blade before returning, you can leave before me." Dream nodded shortly and walked away from George, pulling himself up and onto the horse that had brought them here. 

Niki grinned as she slapped a hand gently against Technos shoulder, "who was the guy? What about Dream?" Techno flamed red, "I don't know who he was!" "He didn't give a name?" Techno thought back to the strange encounter, snapping his fingers when a name echoed in his mind, "Dré!" Nikis smile dropped, "are you kidding?" Techno shook his head, "no, that's what he said his name was?" Niki slapped her own forehead, sinking to the ground in a loud huf, "that! was! Dream!" She cried out, riasing her head to glare at Techno, "You stupid Prince! Dream came here and he kissed you and now he's leaving!" Technos jaw dropped. The voice should've been a give away, how had he not noticed? A gasp left his lips, "The cloak!" He shouted and ran past Niki, down the stairs and into the stables, passing by a familiar boy. "George!" The brunette turned to the prince and smiled, "You figured it out?" "no! Niki did! Has he left?" George nodded, "You should be able to catch up! Dream doesn't like making the horses work too hard!" Techno quickly took that information and slotted it away in a small part of his brain called  _ things to cry over and tease Dream about. _ "Thank you!" Techno pulled himself up and onto the horse, grabbing the reins. 

As Techno neared the outskirts of the kingdom, he got a familiar mop of blond hair disappearing into the thin forest. He softly kicked at the horses side, requesting the animal to go faster. Techno leant forward and watched as Dream slid off of the horses back, letting it drink from the small pond. as the hooves as Technos own horse pounded towards him, Dream looked up with wide eyes. Before he could do anything, Techno flung himself off of the horse and opened his arms, wrapping them around the blond the second their bodies made contact. They fell backwards and into the shallow pond, Technos hand holding the back of Dreams' head just in case. The blond sputtered on the pond water, eyes wide and hands tightly gripping at Technos cape. "Idiot! Why did you hide your face and give me a dumb fake name!" Dreams jaw dropped, "Because you're getting engaged!" Technos own jaw dropped, "What? Since when?" Dream frowned, "you're not?" "no?" The blonds' cheeks immediately began to flush pink, ears burning. "oh." The prince couldn't hold back the high pitched laugh that escaped from his body, hands flinging up to cover his mouth, eyes tightly clenched closed. Dream watched him for a moment before bursting into his own laughter. "Oh god, I really read this all wrong…" "Yeah! you did! I thought me giving you that cloak was proof that I want you… not some random Nobel. Dream scratched his neck, chuckled awkwardly. "Ah… I… I'm not sure what I was thinking?" Techno rolled his eyes and leant forward, gently locking their lips together. "Don't ever run away like that again." The pinkette mumbled against the others lips. "I wont… I promise." They kissed for a moment longer before breaking apart, "So, are we…" Dream trailed off, "dating?" Techno filled in for him before nodding, "If you want." Immediately the blond began nodding himself, "yes. I want. I do want that." "Then… We're dating and we're sitting on a pond soaking wet in the middle of the night." "Yes, all of those things are true." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all tied together cause i honestly dont remember what the first oneshot was eveb supposed to be about and what the hell i wrote in chapter 2 and 1 🤡🤡🤡🤡   
> i seriously typed all of this in 1 hour and and havent read it over so i hope it was legible   
> but yeah anyways they end up being the most baddest kings ever and Dream gets to do all the fun stuff he liked to do before (besting his friends in any and every type of game they could think of.)


End file.
